Agricultural crops have been used in the production of energy and other non-food products. However, it would be advantageous to increase the cost-effectiveness of biomass processing of agricultural processes. It would also be advantageous to provide valuable outputs in addition to energy.
Most paper is currently produced from trees, which grow slowly. It can take 10 years, 20 years, or more between harvest of such forest crops. Pulping processes are energy-intensive and often use bleach and other potentially harmful chemicals. Thus, it would be advantageous to use more rapidly-growing crops in the production of paper pulp and to simplify the process by which paper products are produced.